


Rings

by ironiccowboykink



Series: your faves have a choking kink [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Freeform, I can’t write boys sksksksk, M/M, Slight OOC, Smut, also known as five times Jim was choked out and the one time he asked for it, bones is a big gay, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiccowboykink/pseuds/ironiccowboykink
Summary: Honestly, why does no one say anything about Jim getting choked four times in three movies? I think he’s asking for it, really.”Yes,”Jim hissed back, rutting his hips against Bones with a feral growl. He yanked one of the doctor’s hands to his own throat, squeezing slightly. “I need you. I need you to help me.”





	Rings

Bones can count on his hand the number of times Kirk has resumed his duty as captain with a ring of bruises around his neck.

The first, with Spock. Bones didn’t think Jim could possibly be so cruel, though later he supposes it wasn’t without good intention. Even as disheveled as he was, Kirk seemed to belong sprawled out in the Captain’s chair, covered in scrapes and bruises and with Spock’s hand printed around his throat.

Kirk seemed more annoyed than anything else when Bones pulled him aside to check on his well-being. 

“I have to make sure you didn’t suffer any permanent damage,” Bones grunted, waving a tricoder around Kirk’s face. “I really think that was a serious attempt on your life back there. Crazy hobgoblin.” That last part was more for himself.

“I’m fine.” Kirk said, though his voice was a little hoarse. “I got my chair back, didn’t I?”

Bones glared at him. “That’s not what matters here and you know it.”

The Captain shrugged, rubbing his neck absentmindedly. “Matters most to me.”

Bones sighed. Everything checked out, apparently. 

“You’ll be a little sore for the next couple of days and be sporting pretty little bruises, but there’s no damage to your vocal chords or brain.”

“So…?”

“So you’re fine. Get out of my medbay.”  
——  
The second time was with Nero.

Bones wasn’t there for _that,_ though he probably would have stood around like the first time someone choked him out. Luckily for him, Jim showed up to the medbay all on his own, wheezing slightly and with a thicker ring around his throat this time. 

“Nero really got me,” he chuckled, wincing slightly. 

“Shut up and sit down,” Bones replied, eyeing him with the feeling that he was going to show up like this all too often. 

Not that he didn’t paint a pretty picture, sitting legs open and looking up at him through fluttering eyelashes. Bones could look at him like that forever, look at the smirk on Jim’s face, the cut under his cheek, the… uh, the bruises on his throat. He felt himself stir under his uniform and immediately shut down that train of thought.

“Next time something crazy happens I’m stickin’ to you like glue, for God’s sakes,” he muttered. “just can’t keep yourself out of trouble.”

“Ahh, but Bones,” Jim smiled, winking at him. “you like me and all my trouble.”

And Bones would never tell him, but he did.  
——  
Krall had gotten him the third time, and Kirk, devilish, daring Kirk, had the audacity to be laughing through it all.

Bones snarled to him one day, “I’m starting to think you’re _inviting_ people to choke you!” forgoing the scanner and examining Kirk with his hands, turning his chin with more force than maybe was necessary and ghosting his hand up the deepening bruise under his Adam’s apple.

Kirk shrugged, flushing slightly with a shudder Bones almost didn’t notice. “It’s not as if I can tell them no.”

Bones just huffed. “Do your best.” He scraped his fingers against the bruise, enjoying Kirk’s hiss for a couple different reasons. “That’s what you get for being such an idiot.” He ignored the flash of warmth in his belly from toying with Jim’s bruises, the warmth in his heart from being so close to him.

Jim shoved him away, standing abruptly. “I think I’m fine.”

“You’re not a doctor, and frankly, you don’t know shit. So if you’d just let me—“

 _”Bones.”_ Jim grabbed Bone’s searching hands, placing them gently back at his sides as he looked down at him with those very blue eyes. “I’m _fine.”_

“O—okay,” he said, feeling suddenly starstruck.

Kirk gave him a cursory wave, thumbing his throat absentmindedly as he turned on his heel and left.

Bones would curse himself later for letting Jim go.  
——  
The fourth time was a bar fight while they were planetside.

“Don’t scold me,” Jim had slurred, “Nyota ‘n Spock ‘lready ripped me a new one.”

“Serves you damn right,” Bones had slurred right back, just the upside of more than a little tipsy. “C’mere.”

The medbay was dark and deserted, and it reminded Bones of a dream he had once where Jim fucked him over one of the desks. Highly unsanitary, likely to land them an injury of some sort, but Bones had found it _incredibly_ hot.

And he could see it right now, Jim turning him over, hands digging into his hips, cockhead pressing insistently at his ass—

“and it wasshn’t my fault,” Bones heard Jim saying, still trapped between his arms. 

“Mmm,” he replied, none too interested in a conversation since he was investing most of his energy to not popping a boner in front of his Captain. “really, now?”

“yeah!” Jim chuckled, apparently done with his babbling.

Bones looked at him in the dim-half light. Bruised face, bruised throat (typical), split knuckles… nothing he wouldn’t die from. He didn’t bother getting the scanner. Jim could be shot in the back of the skull and still wouldn’t die. Bones snorted, catching Jim’s attention.

“What?” He murmured, voice low, curling his fingers into the front of Bone’s shirt. “Something I said?”

“Maybe. I wasn’t listening.”

Jim snorted, thumping his head against Bones’ chest. “Of course you weren’t. Asshole.”

“Hmm, maybe I am an asshole.” He thumbed the side of Jim’s face, feeling his heart stutter in his chest. “But you’re the one who always ends up in the medbay for near-asphyxiation. You must be more irritatin’ than me if somebody always feels the need to choke you out.”

“They just can’t handle me.” Jim’s arms looped around Bones’ waist.

“I don’t think that’s it,” McCoy replied, voice husky and low. 

Jim only hummed in reply, one hand sliding up to card in the doctor’s hair as he pressed his lips to Bones’, letting out a shuddering breath.

Bones suddenly felt very sober, and very alive. He tugged Jim closer, fireworks going off in the back of his head. “I had been waiting for this forever,” he breathed against Jim’s mouth, shivering when Jim bit his bottom lip.

And then Jim pulled back. “Doctor,” he smiled, lips glossy and swollen, “you seem to be having an issue downstairs.”

Bones flushed red and stepped back, holding his hands over his crotch. “Uh, maybe you should go.”

——  
The fifth time Jim wouldn’t tell him what happened, but this time the marks on his neck were slim as if someone had used a tie or a string. And they were angled upwards, too, not across, like strangulation attempts usually are, and there had been no warning of an impending attack, and Jim wouldn’t look at him when he tried to talk to him about it, instead flushing a very bright red and—

Well, color Bones surprised. He’s _into it,_ the frickin’ weirdo.  
——  
The sixth time Bones was walking down the hallway to his bedroom, weary after a long day of stupid patients with stupid injuries.

So it was understandable that he nearly punched Jim when he ambushed him in the hall.

“Bones, Bones! It’s just me. It’s Jim.”

“Jim? What—“ Bones could see his pupils were blown wide, and he was breathing heavily. Jim had bones wrists pinned to the wall, pressed flush up against him, and even as Bones started to draw all the right conclusions, he still weakly asked, “is there an emergency?”

 _”Yes,”_ Jim hissed back, rutting his hips against Bones with a feral growl. He yanked one of the doctor’s hands to his own throat, squeezing slightly. “I need you. I need you to help me.”

“I knew you’d be into this,” he muttered, tightening his grip around Jim’s windpipe nevertheless. “as your doctor, I can’t condone dangerous sexual activities.”

“Then stop being my fucking doctor, Bones,” he replied with a delicious roll of his hips. “that’s not what I’m asking you for.”

“I’ll have to scan you later,” he warned, tightening his grip.

Jim didn’t reply, just let Bone’s other wrist drop and pulled himself flush against him. “Fuck me first.”

Well, he couldn’t say no to that.  
——  
Bones didn’t get fucked into the desk that night, which was definitely okay, because he has the memory of Jim, gasping and moaning and writhing above him, rolling his hips back on his cock—which he rode like a fucking _champ—_ engrained in his memory.

When he closes his eyes, he sees Jim, flushed red and disheveled and gasping desperately because he was _”so close, Bones,”_ he was _”so close!”_ , and gasping desperately because Bones had wrapped his hand around his throat and _squeezed,_ and it felt so good, and Jim _looked_ so good, eyes squeezed shut and shaking and shuddering and mouthing _Bones, Bones, Bones—_

Bones grips his sheets as he cums in his hand again, seeing his Captain spill all over his belly too, sucking in air with a fervor as Bones’ thrusting came to a stop, letting out a hissed groan as he came with Jim.

And all that was definitely okay, because the next day, it was _his_ hand that left Jim ringed with bruises. It was strangely satisfactory to see _his_ Captain lounging lazily in his chair but with a considerable, deep bruise around his throat. That was his mark, he thought. _I did that._

It was great to see Jim flush at Uhura and Spock’s questioning, too. Even greater, he supposed, to see the look on their faces as they realized what had happened to him this time.

“I swear, it’s not what you think!” Jim protested, and Bones cackled all the way to the medbay.

“Don’t worry,” He called to the three, with a wink and a devilish smile on his face. “he’s been thoroughly checked by his physician.”

Jim blushed red, pulling the collar of his uniform up to his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Jim gets choked a lot and no one says anything so I did. Things may be out of order. I’m a baby trekkan.


End file.
